El guardián y la princesa
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Seiya es un simple guardián que no cree merecer mas en la vida que servir a su ama.


**DISCLAIMER: Este serie no me pertenece.**

**Hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía sobre ellos pero ahora que tengo un rato libre y tenia esa idea en la cabeza. Espero y les guste.**

* * *

**El guardián y la princesa. **

No recuerdo a mis padres desde muy pequeño fui sacado del orfanato para ser entrenado y convertirme en el guardián de la princesa Kakyuu del planeta Kinmoku, mi trabajo consistía en seguirla a todos lados evitando que se lastimara. Un día fui informado que seria llevado al milenio de plata donde serviría a mi nueva ama, no me importaba prepare mis cosas, al llegar era un lugar totalmente diferente, fui llevado de inmediato al área de servidumbre donde me entregaron mi nuevo uniforme, para después ser presentado ante mi ama.

Llegamos a un jardín donde había una niña rubia jugando persiguiendo a otras tres niñas, me pregunte quien de ellas seria mi nueva dueña, fue hasta que se detuvieron que fui presentado ante ellas, la niña rubia de dos colitas me miro sonriéndome como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Ella era la princesa Serenity a quien debía proteger de todo mal, era muy extraña no había día en que no dejara de sonreír o de hablar a pesar que yo no le contestaba.

Llevaba tres años con ella y aun no entendía del todo a mi ama, cuando estaba desayunando de la nada le dijo a su madre que cuando cumpliera 16 se casaría conmigo, a lo que ella solo con una sonrisa le pregunto si estaba segura de lo que decía y ella sin vacilación contesto que si esa era la primera vez que pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Ella comenzó a transformarme, hablaba solo con ella, solo a ella sonreía y solo a ella le serviría, ella era mi mundo, las demás personas a nuestro alrededor sabían la gran amistad que nos teníamos y no podían evitar pensar que llegado el momento su princesa encontraría a su príncipe dejando a su guardia a un lado, claro que temía eso pasara pero ella era la luz de mi vida y si al final solo la vería de lejos con eso me conformaba.

Sus dieciséis años estaban cerca me sentía nervioso cuando ella le anuncio a su madre que no había cambiado de opinión respecto a mi y en su cumpleaños ella deseaba que se anunciara nuestro compromiso, esa era la clase de niña mimada que era y aun así como confesar que eso era lo que había estado esperando, miro a la reina sonreía podía asegurar que estaba muy feliz, ella solo le dijo a si hija que lo importante era el amor verdadero era la base en la que se había construido su reino y lo seguiría siendo cuando ambos tomáramos el trono sin embargo la desgracia cayo sobre mí. Mi amada princesa conoció aun príncipe que trajo dudas, Endymion, el príncipe de la tierra era lo que nunca podría ser, con el tiempo sus visitas fueron mayores y tuve que aceptar que ella me abandonaría aunque realmente no quería creerlo pero eso hizo.

Fui ante la reina pidiéndole me intercambiara nuevamente a Kinmoku cuando ella me vio parecía no comprender mis razones, dije que no podía protegerla mas no con lo que estaba sintiendo, la reina concedió mi deseo, me fui sin despedirme de ella porque hacerlo si solo lograría herir mas mi corazón maldije el día que permití dejarla entrar y cuando me iba jure no volver a amar al fin y al cabo solo era un sirviente que pasa desapercibido, ella no se acordaría de que en algún momento quería pasar el resto de su vida con alguien tan insignificante.

Kinmoku era como lo recordaba estaba vez fue llevado al ejercito hacia lo que me decían lo que me llevo a ser la mano derecha de uno de los capitanes del reino, a los meses cuando el murió me concedió su titulo. Había pasado de ser un sirviente a tener un puesto en la realeza, había mujeres que se tiraban a mis pies que me pedían las tomara como mis esposas realmente solo querían subir su estatus. Llegue a un mas lejos cuando la princesa Kikyuu la hermana menor de la soberana se enamoro de mi, fui forzado a casarme con ella convirtiéndome en el príncipe de Kinmoku. En un año había llegado a lo más alto pero para que no tenia nada, no quería nada, nadie me importaba, miraba a mi esposa feliz porque al fin había accedido a consumar el matrimonio y no podía sentir nada podía ser el hombre mas influyente en el reino aun así todo en mi estaba vacío, ni siquiera odio aquella que me hizo daño.

Un año mas le dio al pueblo lo que buscaban un heredero Nao, era mas parecido a mi que a su madre en todos aspectos, se podía decir que era un niño consentido porque a los pocos meses las personas llevaban al castillo objetos como ofrenda al recién nacido y yo solo lo miraba sabiendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa pequeña criatura seria lo único a quien yo abriría mi corazón nuevamente.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas al menos hasta que fuimos atacados, al ser de la realeza fuimos llevados a un lugar seguro junto a la reina pero las cosas no iban muy bien nos atacaron y al final mientras resistíamos Kikyuu fue asesinada tratando de proteger a nuestro hijo, tome al niño en mis brazos esperando el final que no llego, Kakyuu sacrifico su vida para enviar a los sobrevivientes a un lugar seguro el mismo al que no deseaba volver.

Me llevaron ante la reina, ella me reconoció de inmediato trato de llamarme por mi nombre pero hace tiempo lo había cambiado por el del hombre que me acogió como su fuera su hijo.

- Mi nombre es Zarek príncipe de Kinmoku agradezco que nos recibiera después de momentos tan difíciles – digo haciendo una reverencia

- Príncipe Zarek, ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos de eso puede estar seguro – contesta ella levantándose observando con detenimiento a el pequeño bulto entre mis brazos – mi hija estará feliz de saber que estas aquí – dice haciéndome cerrar los ojos

- Con todo respeto su majestad quisiera un lugar donde poder descansar ha sido un viaje estresante – digo no podía verla a los ojos como hacerlo si ella podía ver a través de ellos

Me dieron una habitación bastante elegante, tenia a mi servicio un par de chicos a los cuales les pedí se marcharan, estaba confundido de la nada tenia el peso de cuidar de los sobrevivientes y no solo eso de mi propio hijo además que tenia que ver a esa mujer que haría caer la mascara. No pude pensar mas mi guardia personal llego al menos tenia a Taiki quien era un buen consejero, el me ayudaría a poner todo en claro era no por decisión ahora el rey de un pueblo que debía volver a ponerse de pie lo antes posible.

Junto a Taiki fui a ver a los sobrevivientes mientras Yaten se quedaba en mi habitación cuidando a Nao. El ataque dejo tan pocos sobrevivientes y en su mayoría a niños, no había otra opción debía pedir asilo ya fuera en el milenio de plata o en la tierra, lo que paso fue mas de lo que esperaba no era un buen líder como esperaban pudiera sacar adelante a los sobrevivientes cuando solo era un simple sirviente.

Regrese a mi habitación pidiéndoles me dejaran solo, mire a Nao era tan pequeño, recordé la cara de esos niños habían perdido todo y era mi deber sacarlos adelante ser padre y madre no simplemente el rey, debía concentrarme en hacer mi trabajo como siempre lo había hecho.

Fui ante la reina y hable del problema de como al ser tan poco necesitábamos de su ayuda para sobrevivir, además quería saber si era posible nos proporcionara una audiencia con la tierra ya que deseaba que ellos no apoyaran aunque lo que me sorprendió mas fue que ella dijera que no era necesario, podíamos quedarnos el tiempo que deseáramos, ellos no apoyarían de cualquier modo posible, así fue como los niños fueron llevados a hogares sustitutos, lo que tenia madre o padre se les dio un hogar provisional, a pesar que estaban fuera de casa seguía siendo el príncipe para ellos y no importaba yo iba a verlos cuando me lo pedían así pasaron seis meses, cuando la vi y mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho, estaba hermosa, extrañamente estaba cargando a Nao seguida de Yaten.

Ella me miro sonriéndome caminando hacia mi, entre en pánico no estaba listo para enfrentarla pero a ella no le importo me abrazo diciéndome que sentía mucho la muerte de mi esposa, correspondí su abrazo, el peso de mis hombros se aligero solo con su presencia.

- No vuelvas a dejarme Seiya – solo eso me dijo mirándome a los ojos llenos de lagrimas – cuando mi madre me dijo te habías ido yo… lo siento nunca debí… - no puedo entender lo que me dice

- Mamá – escucho a Nao decir acariciando el rostro de mi princesa

- Mi pequeño Seiya – le habla sonriendo no puedo evitarlo la tomo en mis brazos con fuerza no deseo dejarla ir nuevamente

- Tu eres mi ama y yo tu sirviente – le digo dejando a mi corazón volver a amar dejando nuevamente que pueda entrar sin ninguna restricción

- Tu eres mi príncipe y yo tu princesa – me dice mirándome a los ojos dejándome perder en ellos, une sus labios a los míos por primera vez y es justamente como había creído seria, mágico

No tuvimos que pensarlo mas, no cuando ella dijo que al partir yo su corazón se había marchitado pero eso no importaba en unos meses las cosas volverían a como debían de ser desde un principio y no podía estar mas feliz con eso, mi princesa el fin volvería a ser mía, junto a Nao formaríamos la familia que no creí poder tener pero que ahora deseaba mas que nada.

_**FIN**_


End file.
